


Highway 66

by Impalababycakes



Series: Wincest Mini Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Collection, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse, One-Shot, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest impaired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: Sam is taking a snooze on Dean’s shoulder while he cruises down the highway.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Series: Wincest Mini Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549594
Kudos: 66





	Highway 66

One hand on the wheel and one on his brother's thigh, the eldest Winchester was relaxing his head against the old leather seat, a whole night on coffee and no sleep, neither Winchester was sleeping,

He looked over the mountains where the sun was peeking at the very crack of dawn, the air was still crisp and cool when Dean rolled down the window, hoping the cold would hit his face and it would make him feel a little less shitty from not sleeping.

They could have stopped at any hotel, but they were working a case and already a few more casualties in Salt Lake City Since Sam had read about the supernatural occurrences on his laptop.

One brother, a natural-born hunter, he lived and breathed rock salt and the smell of a fired gun. Sam, still the rebel who'd give anything to get out of the life, who'd run at his first chance of 'normal' it was always once more job, just one more job.

It never ends and he'd only been with Dean a couple of months, what kept him going was pure rage and getting revenge on the monster that friend his girlfriend on the ceiling, that's what kept Sam going, the day he'd get to kill that bastard.

But until then, he was stuck with the dirty blond in the front seat. Who knows what adventures the two had left to have. They didn't, their stories were just beginning.

Sam's vision was starting to blur as he pinches his arm to try and wake himself up, but it was no good.

His head kept dropping, the vibrations and roaring of the engine from their baby were a soothing lullaby to him and was making him drowsy, and now Dean was humming the song that whispered through the cassette tape, a whisper because Dean turned the radio down when he saw Sam was falling asleep.

"Real bad knot in your neck if you sleep like that, trust me." Dean warns.

Sam snorts himself awake and nudges Dean, the tires swerving out of the lines just a little. "I was almost asleep..." Sam grumbles.

"Oh, sorry. Well, since you're awake, can you grab a few beers from the back?"

Dean's eyes fixed on the road, his gaze wanders down to his brother whose head falls on his shoulder,

Sam's cheek almost slipping off the leather and pressed into his jacket, lips parted and slow breathing into Dean's neck.

Maybe just the roaring of the engine made him sleepy, maybe the silence between the two is what made him drowsy.

It was the little moments like this that Dean really missed, the many years Sam robbed him of when he left for Stanford, but having his little brother back, riding shotgun and using his shoulder as a headrest, it's like he never left.

These boys never had a real place to call theirs. Jumping from crappy motel to motel, living off microwave burritos and burgers. They never stayed anywhere for too long and never knew where they belonged. Their home had four wheels instead of four walls, but Dean's home had a heartbeat.

Dean blows the bangs out of Sam's face so he won't wake up and have to itch his nose later. He's beautiful like this, but sometimes the nightmares jerked him awake. He hopes they let him rest, just this once.

Dean spirals a cheeky smile, one hand on the wheel, one teasingly pinching his brother's belly. "Just don't go drooling on me, I will slap you." Maybe a cocky remark so he could fool himself that he wasn't completely smitten by his little brother. But he was, all the same.


End file.
